Penny's Science
by deathrosekitty
Summary: Drabbles of a Shenny nature. Most of which are towards Penny's perspective. "Star Wars and Star Trek are the same thing!"
1. Stupid

**I do not own Big Bang Theory, but I love that show dearly.**

I: Stupid

Penny sighed as she entered her apartment. Her life had been normal before she moved there. She went after hot guys, they went after her. She always knew where she stood. She had never felt stupid or looked down upon because; let's face it, there were A LOT more stupid people out there than her.

Sheldon Cooper didn't seem to think so. Penny hovered by her door while covering her face with her hands. _Holy crap on a cracker that guy was nuts!_

But really, who was she to judge? Penny kept going over there. She kept talking to them. To _him._ And (dare she say it?) she kind of liked Sheldon in a way.

Crap.


	2. Gravity

II. Gravity

Sometimes Penny leaned in a little closer to Sheldon while he was sitting in his spot. Most of the time he noticed the slight disturbance and moved gingerly away from her without saying anything, but…

But sometimes, sometimes he didn't notice at all. She'd sit still lightly glued to him. She was barely touching him, yet she was touching him all the same.

Penny would close her eyes and daydream about pulling her legs up on the couch to lean fully into the taller man. She knew she could fit her head comfortably right under his even when she had never done it before.

Other times she'd pull away when she realized what she was doing. In a rare epitome of trying to compare him with his love of science Penny declares that he has his own gravity.

She didn't mind being pulled by it.


	3. Problem

III. Problem

She reached to hug Sheldon from behind. Before he could speak or pull away she mumbled. "Just let me stay like this for a minute."

Penny must have sounded desperate; far more than she meant to because he complied, though his body was stiff. For the moment she didn't give a crap about him being uncomfortable.

She wanted to touch him.

Sheldon felt her breathe him in. He had held up his wristwatch for the most accurate time. "It's been one minute, Penny."

The blond woman giggled. She couldn't help it. "One more, Moonpie."

"Penny…"

She ignored his rambling. He wouldn't pull away now. He was too worried about whatever problem made her touch him in the first place.

Could she ever say that her problem was him?


	4. Aesthetically Pleasing

IV. Aesthetically Pleasing

_Aesthetically pleasing? What the crap?_ Penny thought. Zooming in on Halo night for the first time was fun, if only to beat Sheldon at one of his favorite video games. Somewhere in there he had mentioned that someone that was 'Aesthetically pleasing' shouldn't be that good at video games.

Heck, her memory wasn't as good as his, but she did hear him describe her with those words more than once. What did it mean? Was it an insult? No, pleasing is good…

Penny pulled her laptop open before going to Google. She looked up the term, and found the right meaning even though she didn't spell it right.

_Aesthetically pleasing means it looks good to your eyes._

…_heightened sensitivity to beauty..._

Sheldon Cooper thought Penny was pretty. She smiled.

**Note: The meanings in italic isn't mine, I looked it up on the internet because I couldn't find a way to explain it the way I liked. **


	5. Moot

V. Moot

_Sonofabitch._ Who was waking her up at this time!? Penny haphazardly leapt out of bed and partly stumbled, partly ran towards her front door.

She was pissed.

Penny fumbled with the locks as she swung the door open her fist swung out.

"Ow!" She heard Sheldon squeal, "I think you broke my nose!"

All she could do was look at him tiredly as he worked himself up in a tizzy over a little blood. Penny felt the pangs of guilt. She didn't want to hit him. She just wanted whatever was waking her up to stop.

She guessed that's what Sheldon would call a moot point now.

"Come in here you big baby." Penny demanded. "I'll fix up your nose."

"If that is a euphemism for hitting me again I'd rather not."

"I'm not going to hit you again, sweetie. Now get your butt in here."


	6. Train of Thought

VI: Train of Thought

Sometimes he caught himself wondering what she was thinking. It usually hit him momentarily in a brief period of boredom. He'd never entertain it for long. He was a physicist after all; there were plenty of things that were more important than Penny. And knowing her as he did her thoughts were probably some silly little female problems.

The gender tended to have a lot of those.

However, whenever she'd get a strange look on her face Sheldon would wonder why. She'd be staring at him. This was (quite frankly) making him uncomfortable.

Penny would bat her eyelashes and shrug off her daydreaming.

_Really?_ Sometimes he wondered what went on in that head of hers.

Then again, he'd rather continue his work to get a Nobel Prize.


	7. Star Wars vs Star Trek

VII. Star Wars vs. Star Trek

"They are the same damn thing!" Penny placed her hands on her hips as she stared up at Sheldon Cooper. He crossed his arms as he glared down at the blonde.

"Star Wars and Star Trek are not the same thing Penny." He gave her one of his condescending gazes.

Penny snorted unladylike. "Same thing."

"That is not a proper sentence! And are not!"

"_That's not a proper sentence_!" She mocked like she was five instead of in her twenties.

"Penelope! I'll try to say it in a way you'll understand; Star Wars is a series of movies where people have use of the 'force' and try to bring down the 'dark side' and Star Trek is a television series where people explore a small portion of space-"

"Yeah, yeah. They still both have to do with the same science-y crap."

"SCIENCE IS NOT CRAP!"

"Penny…" Leonard gave the ceiling a '_why me?_' look. "Can I talk to you for a second?"


End file.
